Someday
by justanoutlaw
Summary: One night together, talking of dreams by the fire. Drizella/Alice
1. Chapter 1

_Emospritelet prompted: cuddling by the fire. Setting this one as the night they spent together after Drizella "cured" her poisoned heart. :)_

Drizella added another log onto the fire, listening to it crackle as she did. A few feet away, Alice laid sleeping, believing that the spell had worked. It had lead to more than Drizella ever could've expected and she couldn't believe the feelings that were now harbored inside of her chest. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. It was just supposed to be a fling.

Now, she never wanted the odd girl to leave.

"Mmm…what are you doing?" Alice's tired voice drifted into her ear and she could feel her curls cascade onto her bare shoulder.

"I was a little cold," Drizella whispered. "I just figured I'd fuel the fire."

"It is nice and cozy over here." She wrapped the quilt she had around the two of them, pulling her down onto the floor. "When did I fall asleep?"

"Not long after we finished up," Drizella smiled. "You looked too comfortable for me to disturb."

Alice tilted her head to the side. "Pretty sorceress and polite to boot."

Drizella laughed. "I don't know about polite."

"But you think you're pretty?"

"Well…" Drizella smirked, which only made Alice laugh.

"I always dreamt about this sort of thing."

"What?"

"Meeting a pretty girl, getting to spend the night with her…I spent years locked away in that tower. The only company I ever had was my father…" She frowned. "It got pretty lonely."

"I can only imagine." Drizella knew the pain of isolation. While she had been able to roam freely, she still never felt like she belonged in her castle.

"I knew I fancied girls from a young age, I hated the stories of the prince saving the princess, I always wondered why two princesses couldn't be together. So, I'd make up my own."

"You would?"

"It made me less lonely, to imagine that one day, I could meet someone and live happily ever after." She shrugged. "I know that's not what this is…but this has given me hope. I'm out of the tower, I can find my papa and…who knows?"

Drizella nodded, pulling Alice closer into her arms. "I wish I could go with you."

"So, why don't you?"

"Mother would never allow it."

"Have you ever considered just living your own life? Forgetting all about her?"

"She'd never allow it. I'm lucky I've managed to have this little hiding spot away from her."

Alice frowned, only for a smile to appear on her lips a few moments later. "Well, maybe someday, we can both get our happily ever after."

Drizella let out a deep breath, slowly nodding. "Maybe someday."


	2. Chapter 2

_Prompted by anonymous on Tumblr: I couldn't help myself, 28, because it seems like an actual challenge with this Alice/Ivy ship. ("This is why we can't have nice things.")_

Drizella carded her fingers through Alice's hair, letting out a tiny sigh. Alice had drifted back to sleep not long after they cuddled up by the fire place, snoring lightly in her arms. She knew what she had to do when she woke up. She would tell her the truth about the poisoned heart reversal, help her find a real cure. It was the least she could do for Alice, even if she hated her for it.

"Well, well, well." Drizella's head snapped up and she gulped. "A bit old for hide-and-go-seek aren't you?"

"Mother…how…"

"Never mind how." Lady Tremaine walked closer to them, examining a half dressed Alice. "Who is she?"

"That doesn't matter. Please don't hurt her."

"What good would that do me? It'd only punish you."

Drizella rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time you've done something like that."

"I thought you would know better by now to do something like this," Tremaine ignored her. "Sleeping with someone by the likes of her, her clothes are all raggedy, she can't come from anywhere noble."

"She's a good person, which is more than you can say."

Tremaine's eyes narrowed and for once, Drizella straightened up. She rose to her feet and looked her mother square in the eye, she wasn't going to back down. She would protect Alice, make sure that Mother wouldn't be able to do any harm this time around.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" Tremaine asked. "Have you forgotten who I am?"

"I haven't forgotten that you need my help in order to succeed."

"You're right, I need you. I also need you to understand, love is weakness. You falling in love, it's only going to get in the way of our plan."

"Who said I was falling in love?"

"I'm pretty, darling, not stupid." She looked back down and Alice, scoffing. "This is why we can't have nice things."

Tremaine raised a hand and caused Alice to disappear. Drizella's eyes widened and she raced over to her mother.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Relax, I just sent her back to where she came from." She laughed when Drizella raised her hands. "You're not going to do anything, you don't have the stomach for it." She smirked as her daughter frowned. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"You couldn't let me have one thing, could you?"

"After all the pain you've caused me, why should I let you be happy?"

Drizella's jaw locked. "Get out of here, Mother."

"I'll see you soon, darling."

Tremaine disappeared and Drizella collapsed to her knees by the fire, watching it slowly die out. She'd be lucky if she ever saw Alice again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompted by anonymous on Tumblr: 26 because last night's episode was too damn harsh on Drizella. ("It was you the whole time.")_

Drizella didn't understand what was going on. Why wasn't she able to do it? She had been working so hard to cast the curse, to do what she needed to finally let go. Yet, it seemed there was a part of her clinging to the light. She had pushed every positive thing out of her head. Memories of Cecelia, her mother, her sisters. Everything was gone.

Why couldn't she bring herself to do it? What was holding her back?

"You look lost in thought."

Drizella spun around to find Alice standing there, her arms folded over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I know what you plan on doing, Regina told me." She stepped closer to her. "Question is, when?"

"Don't worry about it," Drizella's eyes narrowed. "It won't matter, you and your papa will be separated."

"If you wanted to do it, you would've done it a long time ago. The answer is, why?"

"Could you just leave me alone?"

"You didn't have to be this way!" Alice exploded. "You could've helped me! You could've become a better person, we could've been happy!"

"Life isn't that simple, Alice!" Drizella shouted back. "I wasn't the one who sent you away that night, Mother was!"

"You could've come after me! Instead of going on this ridiculous goose chase!"

"It's not ridiculous!"

"It's going to give me everything I ever wanted!"

Alice's face fell. "And that couldn't have been me?"

"Mother would never allow us to be happy," Drizella whispered. "She'd constantly get in the way. This is the only way."

"So, let's run away! Let's get out of here." She grabbed Drizella's hands into her own. "We can start our own happily ever after."

Tears gathered in Drizella's eyes and she could feel her body lightening, almost as if she was being out of the darkness that had harbored her for so long. "Alice…"

"Just say yes."

She leaned in, kissing Drizella. The two young women kissed in the middle of the woods, feeling the same connection they had that night in Drizella's hideaway. Little by little, her heart was getting lighter. Drizella pulled away, gasping.

"It was you the whole time," she muttered.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"The thing stopping me from casting the curse…it was you." She saw a hopeful smile go across Alice's face, but shook her head. "We can't do this. I told you, Mother wouldn't allow it. She'd constantly be trying to ruin us. Even if we ran away, she will always find me, make my life a living hell. If she can't be happy, then neither can I."

"So what, we're doomed for darkness?"

Drizella smiled a little. "No. Let me cast the curse and maybe I can create a world where we can be together."


	4. Chapter 4

_Prompted by anonymous on Tumblr:_ _15\. "Was that supposed to hurt?"_

Alice grunted, struggling against her knots. She knew this was coming from the moment the curse broke. There was no way that Rapunzel was going to let her be with Drizella, she had gotten rid of her once, she'd do it again. That was how she found herself tied to a post in Drizella's secret hide away, mouth gagged.

The sound of heels let her know that Rapunzel was back. She entered the room, a sick smirk on her face.

"You're used to be locking away, aren't you?" Rapunzel asked. "This should be nothing new."

Alice glared at the woman, not bothering to speak with the gag in her mouth. Rapunzel raised a hand, using it to choke her. Alice struggled for breath, kicking her legs, her eyes going wild. Rapunzel laughed, dropping her hand and shaking her hand. She stepped closer, removing the rag from Alice's lips.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Alice panted.

Rapunzel cocked an eyebrow. "You want more?"

"You won't win. You can kill me, but that's not going to change how Drizella feels."

"You think this about changing her feelings?" Rapunzel laughed, bitterly. "No, this is so she understands the pain I have felt every day. I lost something I cared about…"

"And got it back."

"She doesn't trust me anymore."

"That's not Drizella's fault."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and raised her hands, ready to choke her again. Suddenly, she was knocked against the wall by a blast of magic. Alice's head whipped to the side and found Drizella standing there. She raced over to her girlfriend, undoing the knots and helping her down.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking her over.

"I'm fine. I knew you'd find me," she said with a smile.

Drizella sighed, shaking her head. "I can't believe she actually thought she'd get away with this."

"It was apparently to teach me some kind of lesson."

"Come on, let's get out of here. This spell will only last so long."

Hand in hand, the two ran out of the hideaway and onto the street. They didn't stop running until they made it to Drizella's penthouse, which was protected by magic. They settled onto the couch, curling into each other's sides.

"Maybe we should leave town," Drizella whispered.

"What?"

"Get the hell out of Hyperion Heights, start over somewhere else."

"My father…I just got him back in my life…"

"He can come with us, but come on Al. What do we have for us here in Hyperion besides him? Look at this."

Drizella took out her phone and showed her pictures of a house on the beach. Alice recognized it as an island she had seen in books. It was beautiful, always warm. A place to start over.

"What do you say?" Drizella asked.

Alice tilted her head. "I'll talk to Papa. Maybe it's time we got a happy ending of our own."


End file.
